A Life Left Behind
by FrankElza
Summary: A month after Casey's death and while everyone is still coping, Denny discovers she is pregnant with Casey's child. The revelation forces the families to bound together in order to support the miracle Casey left behind.
1. Pregnant

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**This story differs from my others, it only has 7 chapters, but I hope you enjoy and reviews are appreciated. **

**This is just a fill in while I work on my other one about Casey's life. I'm also in the idea process of writing one surrounding Kyle and another surrounding Brax/Ricky so any input of ideas or situations you might like to see for those stories are welcome and would be helpful. Thank you :) **

**A life left behind**

**Chapter 1 - Pregnant**

Denny sat along the beach watching the tide rush over the sand. It had been a month and it all just didn't seem real that the guy she loved had been stolen from her in the matter of one night.

It had only been the day before the incident when Casey had taken her to Angelo's and surprised her with a romantic dinner followed by a night time stroll along the beach, and an even more special night at her home at the farmhouse.

Denny could not have been happier. Since the first time she had met Casey, she knew there was something about him and the more the relationship developed, Denny realised her world was complete with Casey Braxton.

"Hi Denny." Brax greeted from behind.

Denny turned and glance up at Brax.

"I finally got around to cleaning out Case's room today and we found this." Brax held out his hand containing a small velvet blue box. "I think he had plans to give this to you. I just thought you might like to have it."

Denny carefully took the box out of Brax's hand and opened the box to see a shiny diamond ring. Before any tears had the chance to escape Denny quickly closed the box.

"He really loved you Denny. You meant a lot to him and I'd never seen him as happy as what he was when he was with you." Brax explained in a quiet tone, for he too was still trying to move on from his brother's death.

"Thanks." Denny replied.

Brax just nodded and walked off, leaving Denny to stare back out into the ocean with a small box held tightly in her hand.

"He was going to ask me to marry him?" Denny whispered to herself, unsure of what to feel.

Denny got lost in her thoughts of what it would have been like had she had the opportunity to spend her life with Casey, they could have travelled together, bought a house and had a family, there were so many possibilities but Denny would never know.

Denny stood up and headed back to the farmhouse. Lately she had been feeling not right and put it down to the grieving of Casey. Denny walked into the house.

"Hey are you okay?" Evie asked.

"Yeah just feeling a little tired. I'm gonna go lie down for awhile." Denny replied.

"Okay, well let me know if you need anything. I'll be just out here doing some study." Evie said as she sat down at the kitchen table with her school books and drink.

Denny smiled at her sister. "Yeah thanks."

Denny placed the small box on the bedside table next to a photo of her and Casey.

"I really miss you Casey and I would have said yes to your proposal, no doubt."

Denny lay down on her bed, staring up at the ceiling until she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The following morning Denny woke up feeling nauseous and ran to the bathroom of the Maguire house. After several attempts of being sick, Denny walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen where she was greeted by Hannah.<p>

"Morning." Denny greeted.

"Denny are you alright? I thought I heard someone being sick in the bathroom when I got up. Sit down, you look a bit pale." Hannah suggested as she looked at Denny.

Denny sat down at the table. "Yeah I just didn't feel right. I think it's just the stress of grieving over Casey that is making me feel this way." Denny explained.

Hannah handed Denny a tea. "Are you sure that's all it is? Maybe you should come down to the hospital and get Nate to check everything's clear." Hannah suggested, growing concerned about Denny's health.

"Hannah I really think this is just something that will go away on its own, over time. I'll be fine."

Hannah gave a sigh and sat down at the table with her tea and breakfast. "Denny we all know this is hard, but we are all here for you and you need to look after your health as well, it's what Casey would have wanted."

Denny sighed and stood up to put her cup in the sink when she felt light-headed.

"Denny?" Hannah called as she noticed Denny's unsteadiness. Seconds later the cup fell to the floor and so did Denny.

"Denny!" Hannah yelled, rushing to Denny's side.

Denny recovered a few minutes later and Hannah helped her up.

"What happened?" Denny asked drowsily.

"You fainted. Here sit down." Hannah helped Denny to the couch and got her a small glass of water.

"Thanks."

"Denny I really think you should get check now. You can come into work with me when I leave in half an hour."

Denny took a sip of her water and agreed, her stomach felt nauseous again and her head was spinning.

Hannah helped Denny walk into the hospital. Nate glanced up from his paperwork in hand and saw Hannah and Denny in the waiting room.

"Hi, is there a problem?" Nate asked glancing at Denny.

"Yeah can you please check over her for me? She just fainted about half an hour ago and she was sick this morning." Hannah explained.

"Sure come right this way." Nate escorted the two into a consult room and Denny sat down on the bed.

"Look honestly it's nothing, I feel fine now. I'm just tired." Denny stated.

"Let me just check you over and if you're fine you can go." Nate replied.

"So Denny, what exactly have you been feeling? I got that you were sick this morning and fainted, but have you had any other symptoms? Light-headedness, weakness, eating habits changed?" Nate asked.

Denny sighed. "I've been feeling nauseous and I have been a bit dizzy at times." Denny explained.

Nate took notes on his pad. "How long have you been feeling like this?"

"Um, I get it every couple of days." Denny explained.

"Well it sounds like you're blood sugar levels dropped, so I'd like to check that, but what about your cycle, when was the last time you had that?"

Denny thought for a moment. "I can't remember, I think sometime last month, I've been so stressed that it's probably messed it up."

Hannah looked to Nate suspecting there was more to this than first thought.

Denny glanced at Hannah and Nate. "What?"

"Denny have you had any sexual activity in the last month." Nate asked.

Denny gave a stunned look and remembered the romantic night with Casey and then it click, they were thinking she was pregnant.

"No. No it can't be." Denny said with worry in her voice.

"I'd like to run a blood test just to confirm." Nate left the room to collect the tubes and needles. Hannah rested a comforting hand on Denny's shoulder.

"Hannah I can't be, I just can't. It was one time and we used protection." Denny said.

"You know that doesn't always stop the chances, but just wait and see what the tests show."

Nate came back and took a sample of Denny's blood and ran the test.

Denny had nerves in her stomach as Nate walked back into the room.

"So?" Hannah asked.

Nate took a deep sigh. "Denny the results of the tests have confirmed you are indeed pregnant."

Denny felt like she would have collapsed had she not been already lying on a bed.

"How...how long?" Denny asked.

"With the tests and your symptoms I'd have to say you're about four weeks along."

Denny stared silently in shock, she had just lost the person she loved, and now she was dealt the blow of having a baby, she didn't know what to feel. A few tears fell down Denny's face.

"Hey, it'll be okay. You have all your family and Nate here to support you through this."

"I'll set you up with some appointments and give you some information to take home and read."

"Thank you." Hannah said as Nate headed to leave the room.

When Hannah and Denny got home, Zac was already in the living room after having finished work.

"I'm gonna go lie down." Denny said quietly.

"Alright, just let me know if you need anything." Hannah replied. Zac looked at Hannah.

"What happened?" Hannah walked into the kitchen and put the kettle on.

"Denny fainted and I took her to get checked out and it was discovered that she's pregnant." Hannah explained.

"Casey's?" Zac asked.

Hannah nodded. "Appears so."

Denny rested down on her bed and stared at the picture of her and Casey, Nate's words kept running through her head. '_Tests have confirmed you are indeed pregnant.'_

Denny just could not get her head around this, how was she ever going to manage Casey's baby without Casey?


	2. Insecurity

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Thank you BluePeacocke, fanficforyou, Anna, Kit Kat, and Guests, for the reviews to the first chapter, and thank you other readers. **

**Enjoy and reviews are appreciated :)**

**Chapter 2 - Insecurity **

The next morning Denny walked into the kitchen and saw Zac, Oscar, Evie, and Hannah at the table.

"Morning, how are you feeling?" Hannah asked.

Denny gave a nod. "Okay."

"Denny we heard about the news, that's wonderful." Evie said, getting up from the table.

Denny didn't reply and just took a seat next to Oscar at the table.

"Would you like me to make you some breakfast?" Hannah asked.

"Just a tea is fine thanks Hannah." Denny replied quietly.

"Denny you really should have something to eat. You need it for your health and the health of your baby." Hannah said.

"No I'm fine." Denny replied and Hannah gave a sigh.

"So what happens now? When do you have to go get checked and find out the sex of the baby and everything like that?" Oscar casually asked.

Denny didn't want to hear everyone's questions and concerns over this baby because it just made it all too real for her and she just could not deal with it right now.

"I don't know! I won't be eating for two, worrying about my health or even thinking about appointments or what sex it is! I don't even know if I want this baby!" Denny snapped and stood up from the table, walking out the door.

"Denny! Denny! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I was just asking." Oscar called out after her.

"Leave her Oscar. She needs time to deal with this on her own." Zac said.

"What do we do?" Evie asked.

"We have to give her some space but also let her know we are there for her." Hannah explained.

"Do you think she meant what she said, about not wanting the baby?" Evie asked.

"I think she's just trying to figure things out. I'm sure she didn't mean what she said." Zac assured.

* * *

><p>Denny took a seat at the diner.<p>

"Hello Love, what can I get for you?" Irene asked.

Denny shook herself out of thought. "Oh I'm sorry Irene." Denny replied.

"That's alright Love, is everything alright? You look a little pale." Irene asked.

"Yeah I've just got a lot to think about."

"Can I get you anything?" Irene asked again.

"Um sure, a blueberry muffin and fruit smoothie would be great thanks." Denny requested.

"Be back in a moment." Irene replied with a smile and went back to the counter.

Ricky walked into the diner a moment later.

"Hi Darl, how is everything going?" Irene greeted.

"Hi Irene. As best as it could be, the little one's growing so fast inside me. I can't believe it's already been four months." Ricky explained, rubbing her expanding abdomen.

Irene smiled. "How is Brax holding up?"

Ricky shrugged. "He's still struggling after Casey's death and I understand that but I need him to be here for me too, this is his baby. I had to go to my ultrasound appointment on my own the other week because he'd gone off to clear his head."

"Don't worry Darl, I'm sure he'll be there for you when you really need it. Do you know what sex it is yet?"

"Yeah I found out on my last ultrasound. I'm having a boy." Ricky replied.

Irene smiled. "That's wonderful Darl. Now is there something I can get for you?"

"I would love a chicken and salad sandwich and an orange juice to take away." Ricky requested.

"Coming right up."

Ricky turned and noticed Denny sitting alone and approached her. "Hi Denny how are you?"

Denny looked up at Ricky then down at her abdomen. "What's it like?" Denny asked.

"What's what like?" Ricky replied sitting down opposite Denny.

"Being pregnant and knowing you're going to be having a baby."

Ricky looked at Denny confused for a moment before answering.

"It's wonderful I've always wanted kids."

"Aren't you even scared at how it will turn out or that you won't be any good?" Denny asked.

"Sure, but that's all part of the process...Denny why are you asking these questions? You're not...?"

Denny turned away and Ricky reached her hand out to touch Denny's. "Is it Casey's?"

Denny nodded and looked back to Ricky. "I haven't been with anyone else."

"How far along are you?" Ricky asked quietly.

"I found out yesterday, and Nate told me I'm about four weeks. Ricky I don't know what to do. I mean I'm still dealing with Casey and now this. I don't think I'm ready to be a mother, but part of me doesn't want to give it away either, because I know what it's like growing up not knowing your family. I'm just so confused."

Denny sighed and Ricky squeezed her hand for comfort.

"Hey, Brax and I are here for you and you can always rely on us to help you. Casey was our family and that makes you family too."

"Here ya go Darls." Irene placed Denny's order on the table and gave Ricky hers.

"Thank you." Denny said quietly.

"Thanks Irene." Ricky spoke.

"You're welcome Darls." Irene replied and walked back to the counter.

"I'm serious about what I said Denny, anytime you need us just let Brax or I know, we will support you through this. You're not alone. Just don't give up on what's inside you because remember that is part of Casey too." Ricky said and stood up.

"Look I have to go but think about it." Ricky smiled.

Denny nodded considering Ricky's words, she was right, it was part of Casey inside her. She couldn't let that go after she'd already lost so much.

"Thanks Ricky." Denny said with a weak smile.

Ricky returned the smile and walked out of the diner, leaving Denny to think and have her order.

* * *

><p>Ricky walked into the Braxton house and saw Brax sitting on the couch.<p>

"Hi, there's my favourite woman." Brax greeted.

Ricky approached him with a raised eyebrow. "I hope I'm your only woman."

Brax grabbed Ricky's wrist and pulled her to sit next to him, the two sharing a quick kiss.

Pulling away Brax could sense something wasn't quite right.

"Is something wrong Rick?"

Ricky sighed. "We have a problem."

Brax groaned, he was trying to move on from all this and not have to deal with any more trouble around his family.

"When don't us Braxton's have problems? What is it?" Brax asked.

Ricky held Brax's hand in hers. "I ran into Denny at the diner today...she's pregnant Brax, and its Casey's kid."

Brax pulled his hand out from Ricky's and stood up walking towards the door.

"Brax! You can't walk away from this! Brax! Talk to me!" Ricky called, now standing up too.

"What is there to say Ricky? My brother's dead and he's never gonna know he had a baby!" Brax yelled and walked out of the house slamming the door.

After walking along the beach for some time Brax headed back home. Seeing Ricky sitting on the couch Brax approached her and sat down, wrapping his arm around her.

"Rick I'm sorry I walked out on you before." Brax said quietly.

Ricky wrapped her arms around Brax. "It's okay. It's a huge thing for you. All of us...I understand."

"He was gonna be a Dad, Rick. He wanted to have a family one day so much and now...I just wish I could have done more for him."

"Brax you did everything you could for Casey. Don't beat yourself up, it was a tragic accident. Think of this as something Casey left behind to make his memory live on. To make sure his family still had a part of him alive."

Brax listened to Ricky's reasoning then leaned in and gave Ricky a kiss.

"You're a smart woman Rick."

Ricky held Brax tight as the two sat together.

* * *

><p>Denny walked back into the farmhouse and saw Evie at the table and Oscar sitting on the couch.<p>

"Hi." She said sheepishly.

"How are you?" Evie asked.

Oscar stood up from the couch and approached Denny. "Look I'm real sorry for what I said."

Denny shook her head. "Oscar it's okay. I shouldn't have snapped like that. I'm just scared over this whole pregnancy thing."

Evie walked over to Denny. "Have you decided anything?"

Denny shrugged. "I think I will be keeping the baby, after all it's what Casey would want and its part of him."

"That's wonderful Denny."

Denny turned to see Hannah come from the hallway.

"Yeah that's great." Oscar said with a smile.

"It'll be lovely having a little niece or nephew running around." Evie added.

Denny gave her family a smile and walked into her room.

"Well I guess this is it Casey. I'm...we're really doing this." Denny said as she looked towards the photo of her and Casey smiling and gently rubbed her abdomen.


	3. Pain

**AUTHOR"S NOTE:**

**Thank you so much everyone who is reading this story, it means a lot. **

**Enjoy and reviews are appreciated :)**

**Chapter 3 – Pain **

Evie rushed to Denny's side as Denny attempted to get up from the couch. She was now four months pregnant and her abdomen bulged.

"Here, let me help you."

"Evie I'm fine really." Denny pushed herself up, ignoring her lower back pain.

"I would love a peanut butter and pickle sandwich though."

Evie scrunched up her nose and Denny laughed.

"I know. It sounds gross right?" Denny said.

"Yeah you could say that." Evie replied.

Denny walked into the kitchen and made her sandwich before sitting back down on the couch.

"So when do you next have to have an Ultrasound?" Evie asked sitting down next to Denny.

"I have another check up appointment in two weeks."

"Can you find out the sex of the baby then?" Evie asked.

"I'm not sure, but I don't know if I want to know, I mean I think that's what Casey would have wanted. He would have been happy with just having a child." Denny explained sadly.

Evie gave Denny a sympathetic smile.

"It'll all get easier as time moves on." Evie advised.

Evie stood up and headed to the table to grab her books.

"I just have to go to the library for a bit, are you going to be okay?"

"Evie I keep telling you I'm fine." Denny smiled.

"Well Hannah and Zac should be back soon anyway." Denny nodded and laid down on the couch to rest.

Denny was resting on her side when she felt a stabbing pain in her lower abdomen and rose to a sit. Hannah and Zac had just gotten home and were unpacking groceries in the kitchen.

"Denny what's wrong?" Hannah asked as she approached Denny who was now standing and clutching her abdomen.

"I don't know, it just hurts!" Denny replied in a panic.

"Let's get you to the hospital." Zac said as both Hannah and Zac helped Denny to the car.

"Please let my baby be okay." Denny pleaded. "I can't lose the last piece of Casey I have left." Denny said desperately.

Nate looked over at Zac and Hannah, knowing how hard this was for Denny.

"Let's just have a look shall we." Nate put the gel on the ultrasound probe and applied it to Denny's abdomen.

Denny tried to see the ultrasound picture but it was too difficult to understand.

"You're baby is perfectly fine. In fact I can tell you the sex if you want." Denny felt relieved.

"No. I want it to be a surprise."

Nate nodded. "Okay then."

Nate gave Denny a health check too. "Well all seems normal for both you and the baby. You have nothing to worry about." Nate explained.

"Then why was I in so much pain?" Denny asked.

"The pain was from the movement of the baby and a response to your body's growth, stretching the ligaments and muscles."

Denny lied back down on the hospital bed and rubbed her abdomen feeling the part of Casey inside her.

After Denny was released from hospital she took a walk along the beach to get some fresh air. Denny was approached by a more heavily pregnant Ricky accompanied by Brax who had his arm wrapped around her.

"Hi Denny, how are you?" Ricky asked.

"I'm fine thanks. Actually I just had a scare this morning when I felt stabbing pains in my stomach. I thought something had happened to the baby."

Brax looked up, concerned.

"Turns out everything's normal." Denny smiled.

"That's great. I remember feeling like that when I was only four months." Ricky smiled up at Brax.

"Brax and I were just going to grab some lunch, why don't you join us." Ricky suggested.

"Would you mind? I wouldn't want to impose." Denny replied.

"Don't be silly, we'd love you to join us, right Brax?"

"Yeah, besides Ricky here needs to talk pregnancy things with another one who knows because she's been getting frustrated with me not following along." Brax said with a smile.

Ricky slapped his chest. "Oi, watch what you say Braxton."

"In that case I'd love to." Denny replied and walked with Ricky and Brax up to the diner.

* * *

><p>After taking a seat, Brax went to order some teas and cake.<p>

"When are you due?" Denny asked.

"Two weeks." Ricky relied.

"Wow that must be exciting that it's almost here."

"Yeah. I love being pregnant but I can't wait to hold my little one in my arms and care for him, watch him grow."

"I bet the two of them will be great friends, seeing as I'm only four month behind you." Denny said.

"Imagine that." Ricky smiled.

"Have you and Brax thought of a name yet?" Denny asked.

"Well we know we're having a boy so we don't have to choose a girls name. Brax's first thought was Slugger or James. I like the name Arlo, it has meaning and would represent our boy as someone strong."

Denny nodded. Brax placed down the drinks and cakes.

"Here we are beautiful ladies. What are we talking about?"

Ricky smiled up at Brax. "Baby names."

"Oh." Brax replied taking a seat.

"Ricky told me about Slugger." Denny said.

"Yeah well that's a good name." Brax defended.

"Not for our son." Ricky replied firmly.

"Sure it is. Slugger Braxton, it's a classic." Brax stated proudly.

Ricky raised her eyebrow at Brax. "When the time comes, I'm the one giving birth to this baby and I say he's not getting called Slugger."

Denny gave a small laugh.

"Alright, alright, only because I love you." Brax replied, giving Ricky a kiss.

Denny looked away. She missed that relationship she had with Casey. Ricky took note and pulled away from Brax.

"What about you? Have you thought of any names?" Ricky asked.

Denny shook her head. "I'm just gonna wait until the birth and decide on intuition."

The three finished their cakes and drinks and Brax helped Ricky to stand.

"We'll see you around Denny." Brax said.

"Take care and drop by and visit us anytime." Ricky added.

"Thank you and thank you for the invite today it was just what I needed."

"Not a problem." Ricky replied.

"Good luck with the baby." Ricky gave a final smile and left with Brax.

"Everything alright Love?" Irene asked.

"Yeah just thinking, thanks Irene."

"How's everything with the baby?" Irene asked.

"It's healthy as far as I can say." Denny replied.

"Well you look after yourself."

Denny nodded and stood up, exiting the diner to head home.


	4. The offer

**Chapter 4 – The offer **

**(Denny 7 months pregnant, Ricky's baby 3 months.) **

Denny finished her breakfast and placed her dishes in the sink.

"How are you feeling?" Hannah asked as she walked into the kitchen to pour herself a cup of coffee.

"I had a restless night with the baby moving and kicking." Denny replied.

"Zac said the cot and bassinet should arrive sometime today, are you staying home to sign for it?" Hannah asked.

Denny thought for a moment. It was coming closer to her due date and the farmhouse was hectic as it was, there would barely be room for all the baby's things, and she didn't want to burden her family.

"Um yeah, I guess I'll be here for when everything arrives."

"Denny are you sure you're okay?" Hannah questioned.

"I'm fine." Denny replied.

After the parcels arrived Denny signed for them and walked around them staring. Things would just not work out living at the farmhouse and how could Evie and Oscar focus on their HSC with a baby crying all the time. Denny didn't know what to do and walked into her bedroom taking off her fluffy slippers to put on some sandals. Denny glanced at the photo on her bedside.

"Casey I wish you were here, to help me know what to do."

Denny got up and walked out of the house. Denny wandered past the surf club and saw Ricky down at the beach, wearing a baby carrier.

"You're gonna learn that one day and be just like your Dad."

Ricky said to her son, pointing out to the surf.

"Hi Ricky." Denny greeted.

Ricky turned and saw Denny behind her.

"Hi Denny, how are you?" Denny shrugged.

"Everything is becoming more real and I'm going to be having this baby soon without Casey and I just don't know if I'm going to be able to do it."

"It's normal to feel that way, but you have to believe that Casey is with you even if he's not here. Come on, why don't you come over to the house and we can have a catch up, we haven't had the chance since little Arlo was born."

Denny smiled and nodded. The two started walking up the beach.

"So I guess Brax let you name him." Ricky smiled.

"We compromised and came up with Arlo James Braxton."

"That's a really nice name." Denny complimented.

"We thought so too."

Ricky and Denny entered the Braxton house that Ricky, Brax, and Arlo shared with Kyle and Phoebe. However it was only Brax, Ricky, and Arlo who lived there for the moment while Kyle and Phoebe had gone to the South coast for a music gig for the next six months.

"Take a seat and I'll make us some tea." Ricky said.

Denny sat down at the kitchen table and looked around at the baby toys and bassinet.

"Sorry it's a bit of a mess but it gets that way sometimes with a baby."

Denny watched Ricky set her son down in the bassinet after changing him.

"You're such a good mother. How did you know just what to do?" Denny asked.

"I didn't. I just did what came naturally and what had to be done for the health of the baby, not to mention I do have Brax's help." Ricky set the tea on the table.

"Denny first time mothers never know the right thing to do, it just comes with instinct."

"I don't think my instinct would allow me to be like that." Denny said quietly.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll be fine." Ricky replied with a reassuring smile.

"What else is on your mind?" Ricky asked.

Denny gave a sigh. "The cot and bassinet arrived today and I didn't realise how much room it was going to take up in the house. Ricky, how can you and Brax live here with Arlo and all the baby belongings and not interfere with Kyle and Phoebe?" Denny asked.

"It's chaotic at times. When Arlo's asleep we had to make sure Kyle and Phoebe didn't play their music and on the same term we had to respect them too and give them some free time away from a baby in the house, but it's not so bad now that they've gone for awhile." Ricky explained.

"Did it ever get too crowded that you thought you'd be better off somewhere else?"

Ricky looked at Denny with concern. "Brax or I wouldn't have it any other way, besides we always had the spare room across from the house. What's this about Denny? Is there a problem at the farmhouse?" Ricky asked as she set down the tea.

"It's just that Evie and Oscar are doing their HSC, Hannah's busy with work and Zac always comes home tired from work, there just doesn't seem much room for a baby in the house."

Before Ricky could make a reply Brax walked through the door.

"Hi Denny, Rick." Brax greeted and walked over to Ricky giving her a kiss then walked over to peer in at his son.

"How's my little Slugger?"

Ricky shook her head at Brax. "He's been fine Dad."

Brax gave a smile and played with little Arlo's hand, it reminded him of the times he used to play with Casey when he was a baby. Brax stood up and walked away.

"How are you Denny?" Brax asked.

"I'm fine."

Ricky stood up. "Ah Brax can we have a word?"

Brax shrugged and walked into the hallway.

"Be back in a minute." Ricky told Denny and followed Brax into the hallway.

"Is something wrong?" Brax asked.

"Denny's worried there won't be enough room at the farmhouse when the baby is born. I was thinking seeing as we only have the unit across the hall for a spare place..."

"You're thinking we should ask Denny to move in there?"

Ricky gave Brax a look. "She would have space for her and the baby and be close by to us if she needed help. It's Casey's baby Brax, would you honestly turn his baby away?"

Brax thought and remembered the painful memories of his brother.

"Of course not. We can ask her to move in."

Ricky smiled and leaned up to kiss Brax. "I knew you would and that's why I love you."

Brax wrapped an arm around Ricky and walked back to the kitchen.

"Denny, me and Ricky were just talking and we'd like for you to move into the flat next door."

Denny gave a look of surprise.

"I can't accept that. I can't put you both out like that."

"You won't be." Brax stated.

"We want you to so you can have space for you and the baby and be closer to extra support without having to worry about disrupting your family at home and it's not like you can't still visit them." Ricky explained.

"I...I don't know what to say."

"Denny you're part of this family and your carrying Casey's baby, so you have every right to be here too." Ricky said and Brax gave a nod.

"If Casey was here, I'd give the unit to both of you." Brax said.

"Wow thank you both so much. I guess I better go home and tell everyone."

Denny said her goodbye and made her way back to the farmhouse.

"I thought you said you weren't going out today?" Hannah asked as she greeted Denny on return.

"I wasn't but I needed some fresh air. Do you think I could talk to everyone tonight, like in a family meeting?"

"Of course. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah I just have some news." Denny replied.

The whole family sat down for dinner and as the food was passed around Hannah asked, "What was it that you wanted to tell us all?"

Denny gave a smile. "The problem of not having enough room in the house when the baby comes has been solved."

"Denny there would have been plenty of room." Zac said.

"Well it wasn't just the room, I didn't want to disturb Evie and Oscar while they did their studies."

"We would have been fine, we could go to the library or the beach." Oscar said.

"Yeah, what's this about?" Evie asked.

"Well I went over to Ricky and Brax's place today and they offered for me to move into their flat next door once the baby is born."

"Are you sure they are okay with that?" Zac asked.

"Are you okay with that?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah, it was part of Casey's home, so it would be good for his baby to grow up there."

"Will we still get to see our niece or nephew?" Evie asked.

Denny gave a smile. "Yeah, you guys could come over when you want and I'll still come over here. I just need the space for the baby and think that it's right."

"Well if you're sure. Just let me know when you need to move stuff in." Zac said.

"Thanks, I will." Denny replied and the family went back to eating their meal.


	5. Labor

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Sincere thank you to those who are continuing to read and support this story and to ****Guest, ****Sandy**** and**** fanficforyou**** for your reviews. **

**Ideas/or what you might like to see, for my Kyle story and my Ricky/Brax story are welcome, please don't shy from letting me know. **

**Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 5 – Labor**

Denny lay on the couch and breathed deeply, her abdomen was largely swollen, and she was due any day now.

"Denny can I get you anything?" Evie asked.

"No I'm fine Evie...Ahh!"

"Denny you okay?" Oscar asked as he had been standing in the kitchen.

"Yeah, just a contraction." Denny replied.

Evie and Oscar looked on with concern as Denny continued to have contractions.

"Denny come on, let's call someone to get you to hospital." Evie suggested, approaching Denny to support her.

Oscar called Zac and he said he was on his way.

Zac rushed in and saw Evie and Oscar supporting Denny who was crouched over in pain.

"I'm gonna help you to the car okay. Hannah is already still at the hospital so she'll meet us there."

By the time Denny, Evie, Oscar, and Zac reached the hospital the contractions were closer. Nate rushed Denny into the maternity ward and prepped for delivery. Zac, Oscar, and Evie were ordered to wait outside while Hannah stayed with Denny while she started to push.

Zac called Brax to tell that Denny was in labor and soon after Ricky and Brax turned up with 4 month old baby Arlo.

"How is she?" Ricky asked.

"Hannah's in with her and Nate now, we haven't heard anything." Zac replied.

Brax wrapped his arm around Ricky and his baby, while Evie and Oscar had taken a seat outside the door waiting to hear news.

"Denny I need you to stay calm and breathe for me." Nate instructed.

Denny did just that and pushed with all her might, but was beginning to lose strength.

"Come on Denny, you're almost there, just one more push."

Denny thought of Casey and with the strength of wishing he was there to experience the birth of his child, Denny made one final push and Nate was left holding the little baby in his hands.

Denny flopped back exhausted and Hannah rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Well Denny congratulations, you have a baby girl." Nate smiled and held the baby up to her.

"Would you like some time alone with her?"

Denny looked down at the baby in her arms.

"I'd like everyone else to be here too." Denny replied.

"Is it okay if she has visitors?" Hannah asked.

"Sure, I don't see why not. I'll go notify them and let them in."

Nate left the room and was surprised to see so many people waiting outside.

"Denny has successfully had a baby girl." Nate announced and smiles spread across everyone's faces.

"Are we allowed to see her?" Zac asked.

"Come right in." Nate guided the families into Denny's room.

"You have quite a support system here."

Denny looked at her family and at Brax, Ricky and their baby, and smiled and felt overwhelmed with support.

"Yeah I guess I do."

Evie walked to Denny's side and peered at the baby.

"She's beautiful. Have you thought of a name?" Evie asked.

There was silence in the room for a moment as Denny glanced down at her daughter, the daughter that the man she loved had left behind. Denny looked up at Brax, thinking how he had lost a brother too and she smiled as the perfect name came to her mind.

"Yeah I have...Pamela Braxton-Miller." Denny announced.

Ricky gave Brax a smile as they heard the name.

"Casey and I may not have gotten the chance to marry but this little one still is a part of his family so I think she deserves his name."

"That's wonderful Denny." Ricky said. Brax nodded.

"Casey would have been so proud. You've helped keep his memory alive with this little miracle." Brax explained and tears welled in Denny's eyes.

"Would you like to hold Casey's daughter Brax?" Denny asked.

Brax stood still not knowing what to feel. Ricky gave him a nudge to go forward. Denny handed Brax the special baby and Brax held her in his arms having a sense that he was holding a part of his littlest brother again.

"She reminds me of Case." Brax smiled, holding back his sadness and tears.

Tears slipped down Denny's face and Hannah rubbed her shoulder.

"I wish he could have been here for this."Denny whispered.

"He'll always be a part of you Denny." Hannah reassured.

Brax went to hand Pamela back to Denny.

"Would anyone else like a hold?" Denny offered.

Evie smiled. "May I? She's so cute."

Denny nodded and Brax handed Pamela to Evie. Evie smiled and swayed the baby in her arms.

"I'm your Auntie Evie and one day I'm gonna teach you all about the world and we can hang out at the mall and the beach together."

Oscar leaned over to look in. "And I'm Uncle Oscar, the one who'll save you from all that and get you into running and sports."

Denny gave a smile watching the family around her.

Brax gave Ricky a kiss on the top of her head and stroked Arlo's head.

"I think we're going to have to go, the little one is due for a feed and proper nap." Ricky said.

"Brax, or the baby?" Oscar asked.

"Oi." Brax protested, receiving a laugh from everyone in the room.

"Bye and thank you for being here." Denny said in earnest.

Ricky and Brax gave a smile and left.

"Here." Evie said as she handed Pamela back to Denny.

"How are you feeling?" Hannah asked.

Denny nodded. "Like all this is real." She replied, taking in all the feeling around her.

Everyone left shortly after, leaving Denny in the hospital room with Pamela by her side in a crib. Casey had been born again and this time she was not going to lose him.

Denny slowly closed her eyes and pictured what her future may have been like, Casey holding up their daughter, the three laughing and running along the sand, Casey seeing Pamela off from her high school graduation. If only the dream was real.

Denny was discharged from the hospital a day later and went back to the Maguire house until she had everything set to move into the Braxton's flat.


	6. Brax and Ricky to the rescue

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Thank you Kit Kat for the idea, I will definitely fit that in when I write the story. **

**Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 6 – Brax and Ricky to the rescue. **

Baby Pamela was just under two months when Denny decided to move into the flat across from the Braxton house. Before that time Hannah helped Denny out with the baby and Evie fussed over her too, but it was time to settle into the new home and Denny had everything going smoothly and was learning to deal well with her daughter.

Brax helped Zac move Denny's belongings into the flat.

"She's gorgeous Denny. How are you coping?" Ricky said as she stood with Denny at the doorway to the Braxton house, as she kept in close distance to Arlo who was playing on his baby mat in the living room.

"It's all been okay so far, Hannah has been helping me a lot and showing me what to do. Pamela has been sleeping well and only wakes up for a feed and change usually. How is Arlo?"

Ricky smiled. "As best as can be. He's a wonderful boy."

"All done ladies." Brax stated, looking around the flat.

"Thanks again for this Brax and Zac for helping."

"Not a problem, you look after yourself." Zac replied.

"Can I get you both a drink?" Denny asked.

"Nah gotta get back to the little one before he causes too much mischief and decides to roll somewhere." Ricky said.

"Already?" Denny asked.

"Yep he's a fast mover like his Dad. I'll see you later though." Ricky replied with a smile.

"Yeah bye." Denny sat down on the couch and stared down at her baby, hers, and Casey's baby. Somewhere she hoped Casey was seeing all this, watching what he had helped create.

* * *

><p>A few more weeks passed and Denny settled in well in the flat and was managing to care for baby Pamela on her own, until Pamela had reached 3 months old and one night, she would just not stop crying.<p>

Denny was up at four-thirty in the morning trying to settle her daughter but nothing was working. Denny changed her and tried to feed her but Pamela just wouldn't take. Denny didn't know what to do and started feeling overwhelmed.

Brax and Ricky woke to Arlo's cries and heard screaming from across the hall. Ricky and Brax exchanged a glance.

"I'll get Arlo if you want to see what's going on next door." Brax said tiredly.

Ricky nodded and grabbing her dressing gown walked across the hall and knocked on Denny's door. Denny opened the door with Pamela in her arms screaming. Ricky could tell Denny was upset.

"What's going on?" Ricky asked trying to wake herself up.

"Ricky she won't stop crying! I've done everything!" Denny said in a panic.

"Denny calm down, your stress is only going to upset the baby." Ricky spoke calmly.

"Give her to me while you sit down and take a break." Ricky ordered.

"Ricky I can't let you do that."

"Denny I'm not taking no, you need to take care of yourself too."

Denny handed Pamela over to Ricky and Ricky immediately noticed the baby was quite warm.

"I'm going to get her into a bath, she's quite warm." Ricky said.

"What?" Denny looked in shock, she hadn't even noticed the difference in her baby's temperature because she was too busy worrying over what was making her distressed.

Denny watched Ricky take care of her baby and noticed that Pamela's cries had settled after Ricky had cooled her down. Brax appeared in the doorway trying to get Arlo back to sleep. Denny glanced up at him feeling shame that she had disturbed them when they had their own baby to take care of.

"What's going on?" Brax asked.

Ricky came out of the bathroom with Pamela wrapped in a towel.

"Brax, could you go over to our place and grab the baby pain relief liquid?"

Brax left and came back holding a small bottle and dropper and handed it to Ricky.

"What's wrong with her?" Denny asked.

"At first I thought she might have had a fever being so hot but after I loosened her clothes and cooled her down she seems okay. I'll just give her some pain relief to help her settle and sleep."

Denny just continued to watch, feeling helpless. Ricky placed Pamela back down in her bassinet and sat down next to Denny.

"She should be fine now, but she was just over-heated from too many clothes."

Denny felt awful, how could she not have noticed this and known she had over-wrapped her baby?

Denny started to cry. "I can't do this! I just can't! This never should have happened. If I'd never gotten with Casey then I wouldn't be in this mess!" Denny snapped.

Ricky and Brax exchanged a glance, both knowing that Denny hadn't meant what she said.

"Why don't we go for a walk and Brax will watch Pamela for awhile." Ricky suggested and encouraged Denny to stand.

"You'll be alright won't you?" Ricky asked Brax.

Brax nodded and set down Arlo onto the baby mat.

"Ricky I wish Casey was here. It's so hard to do this without him." Denny said as her and Ricky walked along the beach.

"You have to be strong. Only time will heal everything. Sure sometimes it's going to be hard and you may not know what to do, but you have family and friends. You can do this Denny. Casey would have believed in you." Ricky said.

Denny turned to Ricky with a smile. "Thank you."

"Let's go back home and make sure Brax hasn't fallen asleep like the little ones." Ricky said with a smile.

Ricky and Denny walked back through the door of the flat and saw Brax sitting on the couch.

"Everything sorted?" Brax asked.

"Yeah." Ricky replied.

"Brax I didn't mean what I said about Casey..."

"I know. I know you loved him Denny and he felt the same about you."

Denny walked over to Pamela and gently picked her up. This was her baby and her responsibility to look after even if it meant facing a tough road.

Pamela stirred and looked up at Denny before giving a small smile. Denny turned to Ricky and Brax.

"She smiled. That was her first smile." Denny announced.

"We better go. Get a little bit more sleep before Arlo wakes up for his morning feeds." Ricky said.

Denny nodded, still staring down at Pamela. "Thank you for everything."

"Anytime." Brax replied.

After Ricky and Brax had left, Denny sat thinking. No matter what she felt, she would never change anything, because Casey had never given up on a fight and if Denny wanted to keep Casey's spirit alive she would have to do just that.

* * *

><p>Pamela was now four months old. Denny was over at Brax and Ricky's house, when there was a knock at the door. Brax stood up to answer and saw his younger brother Heath.<p>

Brax had told him about Casey and Denny's baby and he had promised to come down and visit as soon as he could. Heath was excited to see his nephew and new niece.

"Heath." Brax greeted.

"Hey big fella. How's it going?" Heath greeted and the two brothers shared a rough hug.

"Hi Heath." Ricky greeted.

"Hey Rick. How's me nephew?" Heath said.

"Arlo's asleep and fine." Ricky replied.

"Heath, this is Denny...Casey's girl." Brax introduced.

"Hi, I've heard a lot about you from Casey." Denny said.

"All good I hope?" Heath joked and turned to Brax. "Case was a sly dog, didn't know he had it in him." Heath said with a wink and elbowed his brother.

Brax shrugged. "So where's little mop junior? My niece?" Heath asked.

Denny stood up and picked Pamela up from her bassinet.

"This is Pamela." Denny said as she handed Pamela to Heath.

"He had a little girl huh?" Heath looked at Pamela as he held her in his arms.

"I remember feeling like this holding Harley and Rocco, but this seems different, it's like I'm holding Casey again, she feels like he did." Heath said.

"Brax nodded. "Yeah I thought the same."

Heath smiled at Denny and gave Pamela back to her.

"She's one lucky lady having Case as her father. I can't think of anyone more open-hearted than him to pass on his genes." Heath said, playfully punching Brax in the arm, in which Brax retaliated with a slap to Heath's back.

"Sit down Heath and have a drink." Ricky said.

"I was wondering when you'd ask." Heath replied with a smile and sat down at the table.

Heath talked with his family for awhile then had a play with Arlo once he had woken up.

"Hey he looks exactly like you big fella." Heath commented.

"What remarkable features?" Brax asked.

"No he got your ugly mug." Heath joked.

"Hey, you insulting my baby Heath Braxton?" Ricky questioned.

"Who invited you anyway?" Brax joked.

Denny smiled as she watched Casey's family and felt complete feeling part of that.

* * *

><p>The following day Denny decided to visit the farmhouse.<p>

"Hi Denny, how is everything going?" Hannah asked.

"Better now. I had a rough patch but I'm staying strong." Denny replied.

"That's wonderful." Zac replied.

"Is she doing anything yet?" Evie asked as she held Pamela.

"She's playing a lot with her toys and getting more active." Denny explained.

"Soon you won't be able to keep her down." Zac said.

"Here" Hannah said handing Denny a tea.

"Thanks. Casey's brother Heath came down for a visit yesterday, said she was lucky to have Casey as her Dad."

Hannah gave a nod.

"I can't wait to babysit." Evie exclaimed excited.

Denny turned to smile at Evie. "I'll keep you to that."


	7. Five years later

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Thank you so much to everyone who supported, read, and reviewed this story. I appreciate it a lot! **

**Please keep watch for more upcoming stories in progress. I've still got lots to come. :)**

**Chapter 7 - 5 years later.**

Denny was in the kitchen of the flat fixing up some dishes while Pamela was playing happily in the living room.

"Mummy, who's this man you're with?"

Denny walked over to Pamela and saw her looking at a photo of her and Casey that had been taken a week before Casey's death. Pamela turned to Denny.

"He's got the same eyes and hair as me." Pamela said casually.

Denny knew this day would come and she would have to tell Pamela about her father and Pamela was right, every day she was becoming more of an exact image of her father and for Denny it was like looking at Casey again. Pamela had the same blue eyes and brown hair, except her hair was slighter lighter than what Casey's had been. Denny picked up the photo and sat next to her daughter.

"Pamela, the man in this photo that I'm with is your Daddy." Denny explained, trying to keep strong.

"My Daddy? Like Uncle Brax is to Arlo?"

Denny nodded. "That's right Sweet-pea."

"Where is he?" Pamela asked.

Denny sighed. "Pam before you were born your Daddy got involved in some bad mess and ended up getting hurt."

"Is he going to come back when he's better? When will he be better?" Pamela asked, curious about this man. She had always wondered why Arlo had a Mum and Dad, while she only had a Mum.

"Pam, your Daddy won't be coming back, he passed away."

Pamela looked away not fully understanding but sensing that whatever passed away meant that it was unsettling for her Mum.

"Would he have loved me like Uncle Brax loves Arlo?"

Denny almost broke down upon hearing her daughter's comment.

"Pamela, even though your Daddy never had the chance to meet you, he always wanted a child, so yes, he would have loved you very much." Denny said as she stroked her daughter's hair.

"Are you okay Mummy?" Pamela asked. Denny gave a weak smile.

"I'm fine Sweet-pea."

Pamela shrugged. "I think I'm going to draw now. Is that okay Mummy?"

"That's fine Pam." Denny replied and walked into the kitchen wiping her eyes.

A little while later Pamela appeared in the kitchen holding a piece of paper.

"Mummy, look what I drew!" Pamela exclaimed, holding up her picture.

Denny place a glass back in the cupboard and took the picture from Pamela's hands. The picture showed three people together holding hands and all smiling. One person had light brown coloured hair and was female and Denny realised it resembled her, a smaller girl with honey-brown hair, blue eyes and wearing a floral dress, exactly like what Pamela had on that day and a third person was a taller man with brown hair wearing shorts and a t-shirt, the same attire Casey was wearing in the photo.

"I made a picture of the three of us, you, me, and Daddy. I copied the picture of Daddy from the photo. Do you like it Mummy? This way we can all be together! And see Daddy's smiling, he's not hurt!" Pamela explained as she stood on her tip toes to stare over the drawing and point on the picture to show her mother.

Denny felt a sense of overwhelm. Pamela had a sensitive heart just like Casey. Denny knelt down and pulled Pamela into a tight hug.

"This is wonderful Pamela, your Daddy would have been so proud." Denny said as a few tears fell from her eyes.

Denny stood up and sniffed, wiping her eyes and Pamela watched on concerned.

"I didn't mean to make you upset." Pamela whispered.

"Oh no Sweet-pea, I'm happy. Look, why don't you go over and play with Arlo for awhile? Mummy has something to do."

"Okay." Pamela replied and walked out the door, Denny following behind.

Denny knocked on the door and could hear Ricky yelling. "Arlo James, you had better not be throwing that football in the house again! Do you want your father to take it from you?"

Ricky opened the door to see Denny and Pamela. Arlo came out of the hallway carrying his foot ball and Ricky turned to him.

"Dad was the one teaching me to throw the ball!" Arlo replied, not noticing the guests at the door.

"That does not make it so Mister. I'll be having a word with your father about that too." Ricky said with a smile.

"Come here, Pamela and Denny are here."

Arlo picked up his football that he dropped and walked to the door, standing beside his Mum.

"Hi." Arlo greeted.

Ricky brushed Arlo's hair and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Aw Mum! Not in front of people." Arlo complained and wiped his cheek.

Ricky raised her eyebrow and smiled at Denny.

"What brings you here? Is everything alright?" Ricky asked.

"Yeah fine. I was wondering if you'd be able to watch Pamela for a few hours? There is just something I have to do." Denny asked.

"Sure, not a problem. Pamela might actually keep this little one out of trouble." Ricky joked.

"Thanks Ricky." Denny leaned down to Pamela.

"You be good for Aunt Ricky and I'll be back soon."

"How are you Pamela?" Ricky asked.

"Good Aunt Ricky."

"Arlo, Pamela is staying over for a while." Ricky told her son.

"Cool. You wanna go play in my room? I got some great new toys." Arlo asked Pamela.

Pamela nodded and followed Arlo.

"As long it does not involve playing with that football inside the house!" Ricky yelled.

Denny gave a laugh and Ricky shook her head turning back to Denny.

"He's grown so much Ricky." Denny said.

"Yeah, he's getting to be more and more like his father every day." Denny tried not to think of Ricky's comment.

"What, is he looking more like Brax?" Ricky shook her head. "No, he's getting into more trouble..."

"Hi Denny, Hi Rick. Who's trouble?" Brax said as he greeted the girls, giving Ricky a kiss as he entered the door from having finished his shift at work.

"Ricky was just telling me how Arlo is a lot like you." Denny said. Brax smiled.

"Can't complain there, he's strong, handsome, a real winner..." Ricky slapped Brax's chest.

"A troublemaker! He's been tossing his football in the house and who taught him that?" Ricky eyed Brax.

"I merely taught him skills of using a football." Ricky raised her eyebrow at Brax.

"You know he's also like me because he loves the same women that I do." Brax gave a cheeky smile.

"Not gonna work Casanova." Brax sighed.

"I'll talk to him."

"He's playing with Pamela at the moment. She's staying for a bit."

Brax nodded.

"So what is this thing you have to do, can we help?" Ricky asked.

"No, I have to do this on my own."

"Okay, well Pamela will be fine till you get back."

Denny smiled and left the Braxton house with her daughter's picture in hand and headed over to the cemetery.

* * *

><p>Denny kneeled down in front of Casey's grave.<p>

"Your daughter asked about you for the first time today. It was so hard telling her you would never be here...I wish you could see her grow up, she's so much like you. She has so much happiness about her and is so positive about everything. It's almost like you've come back through her."

Denny held the picture in her hand and gently placed it on Casey's headstone.

"Here, she drew this picture of the three of us, said it was a way for us all to be together again." Tears ran down Denny's face.

"Casey I miss you so much! I don't think I'll ever love anyone the way I loved you." Denny wiped the tears away from her face.

"Casey to me, you'll always be my soul mate, the father of our daughter, and a spirit that will never run dry." Denny rubbed the soil and stood up, heading back to the Braxton house.

It wasn't a final goodbye, it never would be a final goodbye, but Denny could move on knowing she still had a final part of Casey growing up in front of her eyes, through their miracle daughter and part of Denny believed that maybe, just maybe this had all happened for a reason that Casey had been given a chance before his life came to an end.

Denny entered the Braxton house. "How did everything go?" Ricky asked.

Denny nodded. "I went to Casey's grave to complete our family again."

Brax looked at Denny. "Pam drew a picture of Casey, her and me happy together and I thought it was best that Casey had it."

Ricky got up and walked over to Denny, rubbing her arm. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I think everything is finally going to be alright. Where are the kids?" Denny asked.

"Playin'." Brax replied with a smile. "Kids!" Brax yelled.

Arlo and Pamela came running out of the bedroom.

"Hi Mummy!" Pamela announced. "Did you give Daddy my picture?"

All the adults just looked confused at the young girl.

"Pam, how did you know I went and saw Daddy and gave your picture?"

Pamela shrugged. "I don't know. I just had a thought of him and he said thanks and that he loved me and you and all his family."

The three adults were stunned. "I guess Casey is still with us after all." Brax commented.

Ricky wrapped her arms around Brax and Denny watched the kids playing with a smile.

"Would you like some tea Denny?" Denny lost her track of thought and looked to Ricky with a smile.

"Sure, I'd love one thanks." Denny sat down at the table as Ricky put the kettle on and Brax got mugs out while Brax and Ricky's son Arlo James Braxton, and Denny and Casey's daughter Pamela Braxton-Miller sat in the living room representing the next generation of the Braxton family.


End file.
